


Second Sun

by Hyp3rGam3r



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Day after ending, Gen, Hugging, Kiwi and Miriam are both 15, Kiwi basically gets a hobbit house, Magic, Miriam does magic, New house, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Wandersong (Video Game) Spoilers, bard is kiwi, icky feelings Miriam, kiwi plays the lute, kiwi uses he/him, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyp3rGam3r/pseuds/Hyp3rGam3r
Summary: The day after he saved the world, Kiwi spends an entire day with his dear friend Miriam, still shocked that he actually saved everyone. Kiwi moves into a much nicer home, Miriam shows of her magic and Mask is probably dancing in someone’s basement.But will it all be sunshine and rainbows from now on?
Relationships: Bard & Miriam (Wandersong), Bard/Miriam (Wandersong)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Breath Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> The Bard is named Kiwi, and uses he/him pronouns.

The birds in Langtree were keeping themselves busy, chirping their morning tune. The wind was calm and well tempered, rustling the branches of all the world’s countless trees. The forests we’re humming and singing with every sound, glowing with every colour and breathing with thousands of breaths. The mountains were standing tall and strong, the rivers were flowing hard and long, the oceans were churning wide and vast.

All was good within the new world. Everything was as it should be. It was calm, peaceful, tranquil... all of the above.

Kiwi was still fast asleep, his slumber eating into the early hours of the morning. His quaint little home was small and mostly empty now, containing just his bed and the furniture that was already built into the house, such as the cupboards and fireplace. There wasn’t anything particularly special about them, so he didn’t mind leaving them behind.

It actually would have been a huge shame if the world had ended the day before. Not just because of all the good people who would have died, but because he wouldn’t have had a chance to move into his new home! The one he was currently sleeping in was just temporary accommodation, while he waited for his real home to finish construction. Goodness, he couldn’t wait. The Bard was so excited that he actually struggled to get to bed; he was so incredibly excited to move in when he woke up. Dug into a hill, right under the Tree of Slumber, was a hole. This wasn’t a dark and damp hole, but it wasn’t a dry and dusty one either. This was a home, fully furnished and ready to be lived in.

He yawned, consciousness slowly seeping back into his groggy body. He opened his eyes slightly and rolled over. However, instead of seeing more blanket and pillow beside him... his squinted eyes saw the floor. For some strange reason, it was also coming towards him very quickly.

Kiwi hit the wooden floor with a hard thud.

”AHHH!” he yelped. “Ugh... where... where am I?”

The floorboards groaned and moaned as the Bard tried standing. The fall had partially woken him from his morning grogginess, but he was still half asleep. He gingerly pulled himself up, and sat himself on the side of his bed, mumbling to himself in his sleepy breath. 

His usual attire was strewn about next to his bare feet. His dark green pants, his feathered hat, his brown belt and fingerless gloves, his long-sleeved shirt, his cloak and his boots. All of the items of clothing were on a pile that looked like an assortment of mismatched fabrics from a workshop.

kiwi stood up properly now, and picked up his clothing from the floor, placing it on his bed; he tugged at the pinstriped pyjamas he was wearing. They consisted of a white button-up shirt, and a pair of white pants, both of which had thin red lines running vertically down their surfaces. Slowly, the Bard began to unbutton his shirt. Even though he was in his own home, and the curtains were drawn, he didn’t want to be fully exposed. Kiwi grabbed his other shirt and slid into it, pulling his arms through the arm holes. He then pulled his pyjama pants off, neatly placing them with their counterpart.

Despite the fact that the curtains were still drawn shut, he looked around to be sure nobody was there before he replaced his undergarments. He was a tad nervous when it came to... not being decent.

He finished dressing a minute later.  
  
“Let’s see, what was I doing yesterday?” Kiwi thought out loud.  
  
His mind was still cloudy. What _was_ he doing yesterday? It probably involved singing, or possibly dancing. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Whatever it was, Kiwi knew it _was_ something... something important. Something that was crawling in the back of his mind that his funky brain was struggling to remember.

But then it came to him.

The bard dashed over to his window and reached for the curtain. When his fingers felt the fabric though, he hesitated. Something inside him didn’t want to see what was behind them. What if yesterday never happened? What if he actually died then and there? What if he was still actually dying, and his brain was just throwing him an assortments of memories while it was shutting down? He closed his eyes and made a fearful sound as he clutched the curtains.

—————

Bright light poured into his single room house, bathing the whole place in a beautiful orange glow. The sky was filled by puffy pink clouds and various flocks of birds. The forest surrounding Langtree seemed awake and full of life. He looked down at the garden beneath his window; all the plants and vegetables were alive an healthy. The two riding suns were also quite pretty.

Two suns? How had another sun gotten there? The big yellow sun he always remembered was still there, but as well as that one, there was a smaller red one hanging below it. The Bard gazed in awe at the new celestial body. He pondered the idea that it was a result of the earth merging with the spirit world, before stepping back from the glass.

“We did it... we actually d-did it”

As he said this, Kiwi found himself looking up at the ceiling of his quaint accommodation. He wasn’t looking at the roof though; he wasn’t really looking anywhere. For some reason though, he always found himself looking up when he talked to Eya. Kiwi sniffled slightly.

“Thank you, Eya”

After his little moment, he spent a little while watching the rest of the sunrise. Although the Bard was a little disappointed that he missed the first half of the sunrise, he still felt rather cheerful. He decided to take a long walk to Langtree.

Floorboards creaking with under his every step, Kiwi made his way to the door. He wrapped his gloved hand around the rounded doorknob, turning it. When he tried to turn it however, he found that it would not. Confused, he tried again. No matter how hard he tried, the doorknob would not turn and the door would not open.

The Bard scratched his head, still utterly baffled. In that moment though, he realised that the door was just locked, and he hadn’t even bothered to unlock it first. Mumbling at himself, he walked to his bedside table and grabbed a golden key from the drawer.

He tried to open a locked door. Good job Kiwi, you daft dingus.

Carefully, he raised the key and pushed it into the door. With a little bit of effort, the key twisted and the lock opened with a satisfying click. Kiwi place his palm on the dingy doorknob and began to turn it. Once he could not turn it anymore, he opened the door.

Cool morning air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath, exposing himself to the new world. He stood in the doorway for a moment, but soon stepped out and shut the door behind him, locking it. Kiwi began walking down a dirt path, which lead into the forest that surrounded Langtree.

The trees formed a natural archway above the path, as he walked into the forest. He could hear the wind flowing throughout the forest, rising and diving and dancing and twisting through the branches. The birds were singing to him, so Kiwi began to sing as well. He started off by humming, before switching to to using his heavenly voice. Within a few minutes, he was making up words on the spot.

Two hours of walking and singing later, he emerged in Langtree, having looped around the entire village on forest trails. The Bard smiled when he saw how alive the village was. Bronson and Woody were talking next to a pile of firewood, the Mayor was sat outside her house. Marley and Francine were sat under a tree, chatting with one another.

Kiwi stepped out from the trees and entered Langtree.

All the villagers turned their heads when they saw him. They all greeted him warmly as he walked by, giving him many words like “you saved us!” and “you’re our hero!”. Kiwi didn’t mind the attention he getting, but he didn’t want to live in it for too long. He spent a little while talking with them all, before he said goodbye.

The Tree of Slumber lay alone and quiet on the top of it’s hill. It seemed to welcome Kiwi as we walked up the new dirt path. It wasn’t paved or even cobbled, just the way he liked it. Halfway up the hill he came to a wall that consisted of wicker fencing, large shrubbery and a small wooden fence. The Bard opened this gate and stepped into a large garden, much larger than the one in his smaller, temporary home.

This garden was full of herbs, flowers and berry-covered bushes. They smelled sweet and heavenly, their aroma completely calming Kiwi. He was glad he had the garden already prepared for when he got there.

He left the flowers to their flowery business and started to walk up a series of cobbled stairs. Once at the top, he found himself at what was essentially the patio. There was a small are on the grass that was actually paved with stone, as well as very thin cobble pathways.

Then there was the front of his new home, embedded into the hill. A good deal of landscaping had to be done to make the necessary space, and even more digging to build the house in the first place. There was a prominent front wall, with two tiny windows and a red cylindrical door. In other places on the same level, there were other windows jutting out of the earth.

Kiwi stepped towards the door and placed his hand on the central doorknob.

suddenly, before he could enter his new home, he heard something familiar. Something about the way the wind was blowing; he looked up in the sky to see a witch on a broom, flying towards his home. 

She landed outside the garden fence and left her wooden broomstick leaning against it. She opened the gate and closed it behind her. The witch then hopped up the cobbled stairs and found herself stopping at the very top. She stared at the Bard for a moment, with a look of both happiness and astonishment.

Her hair was teal, her dress was purple and it’s sleeves were long, her cape was small and pink, her striped stockings were blue, her golden earrings were hooped and her boots were boot-like. Her skin was pale and clean, just like Kiwi’s. Her nose was pointy and prominent, and her eyes were purple.

Miriam finally broke the silence.

”Are you going to stop staring at me or what?” she asked.


	2. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! I hope you’re enjoying it so far, and feel free to leave ideas and criticism in the comments below!

Kiwi ran up to his friend and nearly leapt at her, wrapping his arms around the witch in an all encompassing hug. Miriam let out a surprised cry as she was caught off guard.

“Hey! What the heck?” she yelled.

“Oh come on” the Bard giggled. “You know you like hugs”

She tried to protest, squirming slightly and making angry noises of frustration. In the end though, she just sighed and accepted it, reciprocating the embrace. It was warm and soothing, feeling as if the world around her had vanished, leaving just she and him.

“Yeah... I do”

Slowly, they stepped away from one another. Kiwi took this opportunity to show Miriam his new home. Rather excitedly, he first took Miriam around his garden, showing her all the flowers and beautiful plants he had growing there; seeing how a good deal of them were also common potion ingredients, she wholeheartedly approved.

Bloodwart, Nightshades, Blue Poppies, Skyleaf, Tundra Daisies... the list could go on.

The vegetables were less interesting, but the Bard eagerly showed her anyway. The courgettes, the cabbages, the carrots, the pumpkins. Pumpkins were actually somewhat interesting to the both of them. Miriam liked them because of their part in Halloween, which was the closest thing she had to a religious holiday. Kiwi liked them because every Halloween, he got to carve one.

The last thing in the garden was something that the Bard actually prized himself on. It was an extremely rare plant that the Mayor herself had given him, sort of as a housewarming gift, or gardenwarming rather. It was a Songtree; despite the name, it was actually quite small and sat in a circular plot, walled with small stones. It appeared to be a small tree, with a smooth white trunk that got thicker at the bottom. It’s leaves were a hypnotising red colour.

There was something very special about this tiny tree though. Something that Kiwi was very excited to show Miriam. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes; he begun to sing a wordless melody. As he sung, the tree’s small branches began to wave about ever so slightly, and the leaves started changing colour before Miriam’s very eyes!

It was like a rainbow given physical form. Every colour of the rainbow beamed onto the leaves of this tiny tree. Miriam hadn’t seen many things she would refer to as “beautiful”, but this was was one of them if there were any. It was like something from Eya herself.

“It’s... incredible” she stated. “How in the name of Eya did you get this?”

“Oh, it was a gift from the Mayor!”. Kiwi then began to flaunt his voice. “A treeeee that changes colour when I siiiiiing!”

She looked at it a little longer.

“Hmm, the Mayor has good taste in plants I suppose”

“I know!” he responded. “Hey! Can I show you inside this place?”

Miriam would have said yes if this was any other day, but this day was special. This was the first day after they saved the world, and the Bard wanted to show her around his new house? Fair enough that she did actually want to see it, just not now. She had to admit though, that his new home seemed very nice.

But no, the witch wanted to do something special. Not something normal, like visiting some nice place or eating at a fancy restaurant. She wanted to do something magical, something fantastical. Something that let her do something she really enjoyed doing.

Then an idea popped into her head.

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could do something else”

“Oh, what did you have in mind, Miri?”

She bit her lip before speaking, more out of frustration than nervousness. “Well I wanted to practice my magic today, and I was wondering if you wanted to... help”. Miriam then immediately began disregarding herself. “I mean, you don’t have to. I’m fine doing it on my own if you-”

“Help you? Of course I’ll help you! I love it when you do magic!” the Bard exclaimed, cutting her off.

This made Miriam blush slightly, not being used to people saying nice things about her still, although she was getting used to it. The witch used to hate socialising and talking to people, all except her grandmother of course. It the bard had shown her what it was like, and actually gave her a new outlook on life.

But she was still a bit grumpy half the time.

Miriam led Kiwi down his garden path towards the mismatch of a fence and through the gate. She opened it, led herself and the Bard through and carefully closed it behind her. The witch summoned her broom into her pale hands. With haste, she hopped onto the broom and pulled Kiwi up with her.

The bard sat himself down and when he was comfortable, they began rising into the air. Through the clouds and above the lakes, rivers, hills and trees. The air blew wildly and strong; they flew in the same energetic way. The warm light of the two suns beamed down on their backs like a gentle flame heated a room.

She groaned at first when Kiwi began leaning his head on her, but lightened up fairly quickly. Kiwi however, made a fearful yelp as they rapidly descended through the puffy clouds. He tightened his body and clamped his arms tightly around Miriam like a snake constricts it’s prey; she let out a nasally giggle as he clutched her with fear.

“Don’t like going fast?” she quipped.

“Not really!”

“Oh please, calm down already and open your eyes, we’re here”

Reluctantly, he pulled his head back and unscrewed his eyes. What was laid out below him was a forest of green trees, which stood tall and mighty. He spotted something in the distance and as the two got closer, he saw that it was a clearing, containing some ancient structure.

It was like some sort of circular stone foundation, which was slightly raised out of the earth and seemed to be cut from existing rock, rather than assembled. There was the odd half-collapsed pillar strewn about as well; there were also small sets of stairs leading up to it from four equidistant points.

They landed at the base of the structure, which was about three meters high. The two of them got off the broom and walked around the side, until they came to one of the four staircases, carved into the stone. They climbed the stairs.

Atop the structure was a mostly flat surface. There were areas that were separated by short stone walls made from rectangular slabs of stone, likely being the remnants of walls. The middle of the structure was flat and open, with stone tiles forming shapes in the ground. There was the odd piece of wooden furniture such as a bench, table, bookcase and so on.

Miriam explained to the Bard that this place had existed for thousands of years, and was used by some of the first wizards and witches that used magic. The original structure had long since been claimed by time, but the foundation and basic wall shape had remained intact.

As well as that, her family had apparently used it as a training ground for generations. Her mother probably trained here, as well as her grandma Saphy. The stones were cracked and old; even what appeared to be scorch marks were visible.

“My family... have a lot of history with this place” the witch said, sitting on a stone slab. “I just wish I had known them better, or at least who they were”

Kiwi sat down with her.

“We don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to”

“Well I’m not bothered by my parents if that’s what you’re thinking” Miriam’s expression changed. “Those losers can freeze in the void for all I care”

“Oh... I forgot about your parents... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Miriam cut him off. 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t make me feel bad or anything” she said with a sigh. “Just makes me wonder, that’s all. Come on, we came her so I could practice magic”


	3. Arcane Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glad you’ve made it to chapter three you fabulous people! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The figure was made of assorted stones, rocks and pebbles of different sizes, held together with some form of ancient magic. It stood there silently, not speaking and barely moving. Between the gaps of the pieces of it’s stone body, mysterious white energy crackled and fizzled. It’s shape was of a robust humanoid.

A stream of blue flame suddenly smashed into the golem, blasting the golem apart with and shooting out the other side. The rocks that gave it shape shot off in many directions behind it, being strewn about all over the training ground and grass below.

After a few quiet seconds, runes and carvings on the stones began to glow like forest fireflies. One by one, they all floated back to where the golem had originally stood and began swirling and dancing around one another. Without warning, the stones assembled back into a body, and the golem reformed.

Miriam raised both of her hands this time and splayed her hands. The bard watched as small sparks formed in her palms and blue fire spouted fourth, all in what seemed like a second. The horizontal pillars of fire blew the golem apart once again, leaving it’s stones in a similar state to the one from her previous spell.

Once again, runes on the stones began to glow and make them float. The golem reformed; Miriam gave it a command.

”Golem, orbit the training ground until your assistance is needed” she instructed.

A very rough, deep and ancient voice came from the golem’s stone mouth.

”As you wish” it responded.

The golem’s stone body started to separate and disperse. The rocks floated up into the air and began to float around the ancient structure that Kiwi and Miriam were stood on. It was rather satisfying to see the stones in such an evenly distributed and stable orbit, not unlike that of an asteroid belt around a distant star.  
  
She then sat down on a wooden bench and sighed. The witch appeared to be tired, clearly because of her constant use of magic. Her purple dress stood out amongst the grey stone; so did her stockings and the rest of her outfit beyond that. The Bard went to sit with her and start at least _some_ form of conversation.

”So... your magic looks on point... which is good... I guess”

”Eh, I can probably do better” Miriam affirmed. “Besides, there’s plenty of other forms of magic that I’m better at”

Kiwi sat patiently as she stood up and walked to a brown wooden bookcase. The thing had clearly been there a long time, but it and it’s contents were somehow fine for the most part. It was filled with old and worn books, all of different colours and shapes.

Miriam traced her hand along the many volumes of ancient texts, before stopping at a large red book with golden highlights. She pulled it out, placing it on a nearby table and flipping it open. The witch looked at the first page she came too, apparently not satisfied. She flipped back and then a little forwards before finally finding the one she was looking for.

Carefully, she brought the book over and sat down again.

”This is one of my strongest areas in terms of magic, take a look” Miriam informed in a monotone, nasally voice.

The Bard scanned the page and it’s content. In the middle of one page, there was an illustration of a very old man. This old wizard was dressed in long robes with plain and simple colours. His arm hung slightly away from his body and within his hands, were small balls of blue light. 

Short streams of energy radiated from his palms, crackling wildly and in a dangerous looking manor. Although it was just a still image, it looked surprisingly real. The jagged lines the energy consisted of sent shivers down Kiwi’s spine, as if they were jumping off the pages and into his body.

He quivered slightly, his expression shifting to a nervous frown.

”W-What... is that?” the Bard asked.

”Electrokinesis, but it’s commonly referred to as _lightning magic_ by people who don’t understand”

It felt like a mountain was weighing down on him. Kiwi felt a kind of primal dread in his chest, that only seemed to get heavier as he continued looking at the book; it made him shake and bite his lip. He wanted to look away. Every ounce of his being told him that he should but he just... couldn’t. He just stared.

Miriam noticed this. She watched as he just locked, as if his soul was wandering outside his body. She hadn’t really seen him like this before, it scared her. The witch was about ninety nine percent sure that the book wasn’t cursed, so that wasn’t the issue at least.

”You... doing alright, Kiwi? You there?” she was genuinely concerned now. She tried shaking his arm. “Hey! Snap out of it, you’re creeping me out for Eya’s sake!”

”Close the book” he said at last. “P-Please Miriam... close it”

Confused and rightly concerned, the witch closed the book. Kiwi’s gaze finally turned away and he looked towards his friend. There was a paralysing fear in his eyes, one that was very apparent. He didn’t even move when Miriam tried rubbing his shoulder or patting him on the back.

They were done with magic for that evening. The suns were beginning to hang low and the two of them didn’t want to be out when they set. Miriam stood up hastily, putting the book away and summoned her broom to her hand, which she then got onto. With a bit of convincing, the Bard got on too. Within seconds they were rising through the sky, above the clouds; Miriam flew with grace and elegance that the Bard was not in the state of mind to appreciate.

The suns were looming in the horizon, orange and dim. He would have paid attention or watched for the little green flash you see when the sun disappears out of sight. He just wanted to go home now. He was so very tired.

In fairness, they were both tired.


End file.
